tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The World's Strongest Engine
The World's Strongest Engine is the eleventh episode of the sixth season. Plot Henry has had an accident pulling a goods train and is sent to the works to be mended, and unfortunately Diesel is the only engine available. The engines are not very happy about this, seeing that they know Diesel is troublesome. The next day, as Diesel is working at the docks, he brags to the trucks that when Sir Topham Hatt sees how good he is at shunting trucks, he will get rid of steam engines once and for all. The trucks tease Diesel as he is shunting them, saying how Henry can shunt more trucks then he is, so he boasts he can push them all at the same time. Diesel then arranges a line of twenty trucks, but soon finds he is unable to move them (unbeknownst to him, a shunter has put the brakes on), so Diesel decides to pull them instead. He pulls so hard he breaks loose and falls onto a barge. Henry, who is now repaired, arrives at the docks with The Fat Controller, who is cross with Diesel, and sends him home in disgrace. Henry then pulls away from the docks, pulling the line of trucks easily. And the engines all agree that even trucks can be helpful sometimes, like helping to get rid of Diesel. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * Percy * Diesel * Sir Topham Hatt * James (cameo) * Duck (cameo) * Oliver (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * The Storyteller (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Callan Trivia * S. S. Vienna from TUGS can be seen. * This episode may have been inspired by Showing Off. * This episode marks the first of a few things for Diesel: ** His first speaking role since the third season episode, Tender Engines. ** His first appearence since the fourth season episode, Rusty to the Rescue. ** His only appearance in the sixth season. ** His last appearance as the main character until the fourteenth season episode, Diesel's Special Delivery. * In the UK version, this is the first time Diesel refers to the Fat Controller as such. In previous episodes, he would correct himself by calling him Sir Topham Hatt. Goofs * In the first scene, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. * One of the workmen who comes to rescue Henry is tilted. * At Tidmouth Sheds, the buffers behind Thomas are resting on top of the rails. * When Diesel pushes the trucks back, his side rods are going forwards. * Diesel starts with three trucks and adds four more, but the narrator says he starts with five. * After shunting the trucks, Diesel runs on the third line, but he should have travelled on the first line; the next scene shows the third line is blocked by the trucks. * After the trucks shout "Push! Push! Push!", steam is seen going into Thomas, indicating reversed footage. * When the camera moves with Diesel a wire is visible on his coupling. * As the trucks laugh, they are not in the formation that Diesel arranged them, but as they were before jeering at Diesel. * Diesel falls off the quay face-first, but lands back-first. * When the Fat Controller looks down at Diesel, there appears to be a rip in his suit. * In the shot where Diesel's teeth were shown and his eyes are looking left to right you can see that his face is moving. * Oliver and Duck have the same whistle sound. * During the final scene with Thomas and Percy, both of their roofs are crooked. * When the narrator says "fifteen" Diesel jumps backward from one spot to another, indicating a film cut. * When the trucks sing "Push us all, that's the longest!", the cattle truck has a dented roof. * When Henry leaves the Docks, the leading two trucks are cattle trucks, even though two vans were in front of them when Diesel had shunted them all together. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Chocolate Crunch and other stories * Bumper Party Collection! * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Packs * Classic Collection * Pulling Together! & The Chocolate Crunch Double Pack * Peep Peep Party, Engines to the Rescue, & The Chocolate Crunch Triple Pack * Double DVD Giftset US * James and the Red Balloon (DVD) AUS * Thomas and the Jet Engine * The Complete Sixth Series * My First Thomas with Diesel DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 6 Vol.1 MYS * Busy Going Backwards and Other Adventures Gallery File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineUSTitleCard.PNG|UK title card File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngineTitleCard BPC.jpg|Alternate title (Bumper Party Collection) File:MoreMischief!2.png File:MoreMischief!3.png File:MoreMischief!4.gif File:MoreMischief!6.gif File:MoreMischief!7.png File:MoreMischief!8.png File:MoreMischief!9.png File:MoreMischief!10.gif File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine2.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine3.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine4.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine4.PNG|Thomas at Callan File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine5.PNG|James File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine6.PNG|Oliver File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine8.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine9.PNG|Henry derailed File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine10.PNG|Gordon File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine11.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine12.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine13.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine15.PNG|Henry and the trucks File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine16.PNG|Thomas and Percy File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine20.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine21.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine22.jpg|Deleted scene File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine23.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngnie24.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine25.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine26.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine27.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine28.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine29.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine30.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine31.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine32.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine33.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine34.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine35.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine36.png File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine37.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine38.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine39.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine40.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine41.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine42.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine43.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine44.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine45.jpg|Diesel falls off the quay File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine46.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine47.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine49.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine50.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine51.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine52.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine53.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine54.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine55.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine57.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine58.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine59.jpg File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine60.PNG|Percy at Callan File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine61.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine62.PNG|Percy File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine63.PNG|Thomas File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine64.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine65.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine66.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine67.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine68.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine69.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine70.PNG File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine71.png|Deleted scene File:TheWorld'sStrongestEngine72.jpg Episode File:The World's Strongest Engine - British Narration|UK narration File:The World's Strongest Engine - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes